Heart Sorrow
by just adry from nowhere
Summary: una triste y dulce despedida...one shot


**Disclaimer **- I don't own anything..bla bla

Quien sabe quizas esto sucedio en algun momento antes de la despedida que tods conocemos Espero que sea de su agrado...

consejo : si quieren ponerle un poco de ambiente a la historia les recomiendo que antes de leerla vayana este link : www (punto) ijigg (punto) com/songs/V2BEGCBPB0

pongan pausa y esperen a que cargue la cancion...vamos un poco de paciencia...luego play y a leer

es solo una recomendacion ...ustedes deciden ...

_**--/ Heart Sorrow /--**_

En un momento de locura o tal vez de lucidez…..

Por una vez permitió que su corazón fuera el que hablara

Dio el paso que nunca creyó dar …he hizo lo que nunca creyó hacer… lo sujeto fuerte

evitando que se alejara…lo tomo de la mano.

Seiya volteo a verla asombrado… ella, con su mirada le suplicaba que no se fuera… mas no decía nada

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos, Seiya no entendía lo que sucedía….. tan solo la miraba expectante …..

Espero por sus palabras pero nunca salieron –**_no se atrevería se dijo a si mismo_**- retiro su mano de la de ella lentamente…

Serena observo como él se liberaba de su agarre……..

Las lagrimas eran reflejo de su dolor ……. de su impotencia ….y agacho la mirada tratando de ocultarlo - **_lo siento…_**

El se acerco…. gentilmente la tomo del rostro y con paciencia limpio sus lagrimas - **_no debes disculparte …no debes llorar…..yo… lo entiendo _**- regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas

Esa dulce sonrisa le rompía el corazón por que sabia que él estaba sufriendo y aun así trataba de darle ánimos _**- Seiya…**_. –las lagrimas casi cubrían esos celeste que le suplicaban que se quedara…en silencio

Ya no pudo evitarlo… todo su acto se desarmo ante su mirada …ante el sonido angustioso de su nombre en los labios de su amada -_** Bombón…..-**_

y ahora fue él el que debió ocultar la mirada…… la abrazo y contra su oído susurro otra vez el apodo que no se cansaba de repetir- **_Bombón…Solo tienes que decirlo y me quedare…_**

Al oír esas palabras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos …. pero de pronto todo tenia sentido..La cercanía borro cualquier duda que pudiera tener …..…

se separo solo un poco de él… acaricio su rostro y lo obligo a bajar a su altura……coloco ambas manos sobre sus mejillas….

Tímidamente beso su frente una vez **_–…Perdóname…-_**susurro contra su piel…. pudo ver como Seiya cerraba los ojos-_** …Bombón…**_

La sensación que causo rozar su piel fue tan especial que quiso volver a sentirla

…..con sus labios trazo una línea imaginaria…. beso su frente …..beso su mejilla…. y por fin… rozo sus labios ...

eran dulces como siempre lo había imaginado eran suaves, eran calidos , contra sus labios suplico-_**déjame besarte solo esta vez...seremos tu y yo.**._ -y los volvió a probar ….. no lo pudo evitar …

Seiya solo se dejo llevar estaba a su merced ….como siempre….

…. se unieron en un beso lleno de sentimiento, era lo que habían deseado por mucho tiempo

Seiya la tomo por la cintura…. la rodeo con sus brazos…, la acerco a su cuerpo, serena se aferro a su espalda

El beso era tímido…suave,….lento ….querían grabar cada momento en sus mentes porque sabían que cuando acabe deberían separarse...Para siempre….

Se besaron con tal pasión y entrega hasta quedar sin aliento….

……y fue él el que puso fin al momento mas feliz de sus vidas…con gran pesar en su corazón la separo de su cuerpo y la observo…

ella mantenía los ojos cerrados no quería abrirlos ,sabia que cuando lo hiciera seria para verlo partir…Hasta que al fin lo hizo, lo miro por un instante,

era tanto lo que quería decirle…pero eso solo lo haría más difícil

Seiya pensó lo mismo….

…no hacia falta decir nada mas … todo quedo entendido…..

……

antes de marcharse él deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla y le susurro al oído -**_mañana ……………solo espero ……verte sonreír …….._**

……_._

……

……

The end?

Y? que opinan ??

Si les gusta este tipo de historia en la que quisieras patear a la protagonista por hacer sufrir tanto a un bomboncito como Seiya..les recomiendo Vampire Knight..en este caso el bomboncito se llama Zero

Adry


End file.
